Sinning In Temptation
by Tears Falling Freely
Summary: AU. Chrono has been tempted many times before so why is this temptation so much harder? Warning:Yaoi. Eventual AionChrono.
1. Laying In Wait

A/N: There is not enough AionXChrono in this fandom so I have taken it upon myself. Also, if you're wondering when the appearance description are coming, don't worry, they're coming next chapter.

Pronounciation Note: Chivzer is pronounced Shiv-zer. Rebre is pronounced Re-bre (like the Re in Renounce and the Bre in Breeze)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chrno/Chrono Crusade or its characters.

* * *

Chrono sighed in exasperation as Rosette tripped over her feet as she stood from her desk. She quickly recovered and glared at him with solid blue eyes that were blazing.

"What? You want to say something?"

The heat in her voice made him roll his eyes as he turned away. Evidently she must have seen it because the next words out of her mouth where louder with anger than the last few.

"You want to do that to my face?" she shouted.

"Come on Rosette; let's just get to lunch alright?"

Tiredness tinged his voice.

Rosette and Chrono had been best friends since she had been six. He had met her and her brother Joshua when he moved in next door to their adoptive family.

Chrono had been an only child to a widow named Lilith at the time. She had wanted to escape the memories of her recently deceased husband and moving had seemed to be the best idea at the time.

To Chrono, it had been her best idea ever.

Now all three were sixteen and went to St. Magdalene Catholic High.

While Chrono was chancing running into the traitor anything was better than wasting time in the empty English classroom.

Rosette came to stand next to him after a moment, only coming up to his shoulder. While Chrono was five-eight, Rosette stood at five-six.

They walked out of the classroom together but than Rosette realized that she had to go to the bathroom.

"Why don't you go to your locker and we'll meet up at the lunchroom, alright?"

Chrono nodded absently and Rosette started fast walking to the bathroom, shoving people who didn't go fast enough out of the way, getting angry shouts in reply.

Only a few seemed to remember that Rosette had an overprotective best friend. They didn't need to worry this time however because Chrono was too preoccupied with the fact that him being alone, while going to his locker than the lunchroom, might just prove disastrous.

Thankfully his locker wasn't far from the classroom he had just left.

He started forward again, walking calmly to his locker that was about a minute away.

He got there without consequences and thankfully finished up incident free. It was only when he started to walk to the cafeteria that misfortune struck.

"Hey Sinner, all alone again?"

Chrono whipped around to come face to face with the person he had once considered his one and only friend.

Chrono tensed when they made eye contact. It was the second month of their Junior year and this was the first they had seen of each other since last year.

Aion Rebre was looking down his nose at Chrono, a haughty look on his face.

A widely smiling girl he recognized as Shada Civzer was standing at Aion's side, looking for all the world like a snake waiting to strike.

"My last name is Sindler not Sinner."

His voice would have been firm and slightly angry if not for the slight, almost undetectable, tremor. The waiting snake zoomed in on it almost immediately.

"It might as well be Sinner."

A sneer slid onto her face as she said it, voice haughty and a light laugh followed.

Thankfully it was at that moment that Rosette came flying around the corner, blonde bangs hanging in her eyes, shoulder length sun colored hair everywhere, and crashed right into him.

They landed on the floor in a tangle of limbs and Chrono only had a half-second to be grateful that everyone had already cleared out of the hallways before gravity and Rosette's weight brought him crashing to the ground.


	2. Aviodance Tatics

A/N: Thank you to those that are reading this and thank you to Kai-Seiyen for reviewing. Also, for your information Chrono looks like he does in devil form, without the hug ears or horns of course. My descriptive abilities aren't all that great so forgive any awkward wording as far as descriptions go.

Pronounciation Note: Chivzer is pronounced Shiv-zer. Rebre is pronounced Re-bre (like the Re in Renounce and the Bre in Breeze)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chrno/Chrono Crusade or its characters.

* * *

The world slide to the side, imitating what's seen when the video camera taping what was being watched goes tumbling to the ground.

He vision seemed frozen for a few seconds like that and than it abruptly started back up.

He was flat on his stomach, his hands stretched in front of him like he was reaching for something.The moan of pain he gave seemed drawn out. His stomach was aching from where he had landed on his plastic binder.

Rosette had already half-gotten up, if his senses were right. From the feel of it, she was straddling his waist, hands most likely on her slim yet noticeable hips.

His vision slid to Aion and he was startled to see what he thought might pass for jealousy flicker across his eyes as he took in the scene.

"I see that your relationship hasn't diminished any."

This was said in a disdainful manner and the sniff Aion gave was practically audible. The oval glasses that Chrono knew Aion didn't actually need were pushed up by the bridge.

Aion was referring to Chrono and Rosette's failed relationship they had been in during their freshman and sophomore year. They had broken up that summer but no one knew yet except for their friends; Joshua, Azmaria Hendric, Satella Harvenheit, and her sister Florette, who happened to be Joshua's girlfriend.

Rosette interrupted his musings with her next few words that were said with hotheaded stubbornness.

"Chrono and I broke up a month ago, alright?"

Rossette's voice was firm and heated, almost as if it was still a sore spot. She paused, calming down slightly,a thoughtful expression on her face.

"If you know of anyone I'd be interested in that would be appreciated."

Her voice was nonchalant, like she'd asked the same question tons of times before.

Though Aion had been going to their school since freshman year Rosette hadn't met him, catching only glimpses in the hallways.

Chrono didn't like talking about Aion, any history they may or may not have had was between only those two, and a select group that were still apart of Aion's gang, The Sinners. It was more of a group of followers than a gang though.

Rosette didn't wait for a reply, instead she slowly stood. She still had a foot planted on either side of Chrono as she reached down to gather the binder that had spilled onto the floor in the fall. She stepped over Chrono after she had picked it up, nothing having fallen out thankfully.

Chrono pulled his legs under him and got up into a crouch. He clambered to his feet and picked up his red plastic binder after balancing himself. As he straightened from his bend to get the binder he caught Aion golden eyes.

Aion's white hair was in its usually low ponytail stopping at his ass. Pieces in front of his ears framed his darkly tanned face on either side, some pieces hanging above his eyes, most stopping just touching the base of his neck.

Chrono despised that Aion was six-foot while he was stuck being five-eight.

Chrono's own hair was an unnatural natural purple color. It was in its usual low braid, encased in a hard plastic tube. While most of his hair was in the plastic encased braid, the hair atop his skull was too short to fit so it sat smoothed back on his head.

Bangs were parted on either side of his face and fell a little past his jawline, some pieces just touching his shoulders.

His impossible red eyes glared at Aion for a brief moment before he took Rosette by the arm and forcefully dragged her past Aion, ignoring her protests. Chrono could feel Aion's eyes trailing him as he marched past him and away.

He only stopped dragging Rosette when he had taken a left.

"What's the big idea?"

The anger in her voice was familiar, as well as the glare she had directed at him. "You think you can push me around? What happened?"

She huffed when Chrono kept silent and rolled her eyes, letting it go, for now at least.

"Well, as we're already halfway there, care to escort me to the cafeteria?"

* * *

It was only a few steps to the crowded and noisy cafeteria and only a walk past a few round tables to get to the table seating their friends. It was a round table like all the tables in the cafeteria and they were seated around it.

Joshua was sitting next to Florette, her pale left hand running though his pale blond hair absentmindedly while her right held a sandwich she was slowly eating. A book lay open on the table in front of her.

Her black hair was straight and neat, starting shorter in the back and angled downward as it came around to rest at chin length. Bangs brushed the tops of her dull brown eyes but she ignored them.

Sateller was across from them reading a text book, red bangs getting into her brown eyes, some just brushing her cheeks. Her knee length red hair was in a braided bun and Azmaria was sitting next to her eating while talking with Joshua.

Azmaria had short even bangs that brushed her eyebrows and her straight thick white lavender tinted hair brushed just past her hips, two piece of hair thrown in front of both her shoulders touched her waist.

Chrono absently noted that Sateller was wearing the black chocker that rested at the base of her neck, the green rectangular stone hanging from the golden clasp. It reminded Chrono of the chunky brown pocket watch Rosette was and had been wearing on a black string around her neck since she was eleven, when Chrono had made it for her.

He also noted that Joshua's uniform was messy as usual.

The blue jacket was unbuttoned and the tie was hanging loosely around his neck. The white dress shirt had the first two buttons undone and it was untucked. The blue dress pants held up by a brown belt were the only neat thing on him.

Florette was the one to usually clean him up after lunch.

The school had long ago excused Joshua from the 'dress properly' rule, it was medically excused because he had a mild sleeping disorder.

Rosette plopped down in the empty seat on the left of Sateller, yawning noisily. While Florette stayed focused on the book, Sateller and Azmaria looked at Rosette, Joshua being slower because of his fatigue.

She turned towards Sateller and opened her mouth.

"So, you and Azmaria get together yet?"

The question was bland and plain with no emotion in it, but the answer was explosive, anger rolling off Sateller in waves as a tick developed near her left eye.

"What the hell?! Are you fucking kidding me? Not this shit again. She's twelve for gods sake."

"So she skipped a few grades, big deal."

Nonchalance seemed to ooze off the blonde who was considered a ditz by most of the schools population as she shrugged.

"It's not the grades, it's the age."

"Big deal," Rosette stressed the words as she shrugged.

Sateller snorted and turned back to her book, choosing to ignore Rosette.

No one seemed to notice Azmaria's bright red cheeks except Chrono, who had finally trudged to the table halfway through the exchange. He walked around the table to sit in the open chair on Joshua's right.

The rest of the lunch period was spent hearing only a vague murmur of the lunch periods usual noise.

Chrono seemed dazed the rest of the day, responding in monotone and giving mostly one worded answers.

It was ninth period World History that got him to snap out of it.

Mr. Goulio, the teacher, a man with short brown hair, brown eyes tinged red, and pale skin, told him to go to the front office for not paying attention.

Too tired to argue, Chrono gathered his things and sent an apologetic glance at Rosette who sat in the seat behind him.

On the way he bumped into Ms. Magdalene, one of the two vice-principle's of the school. Her long pale blonde hair, that was pulled back, and her bright blue eyes that were a shade darker than Rosette's went well with her fair skin.

"Hello Chrono, how are you?"

"Oh," his eyes were widened and he nearly flushed with embarrassment, "I'm just fine Ms. Magdalene. How are you?"

"Oh, why thank you Chrono, I'm doing just fine."

Chrono nodded and gave a hesitant smile.

Magdalene smiled back and tilted her head at him before walking away to do whatever she had to do at the moment.

Chrono sighed and trudged onwards.

The front office was located on the first floor. Taking a left after descending the stairs, the office door was right there on the opposite wall.

Chrono had already entered the doors just as the other vice-principle; Mr. Remington, was walking out of the office.

His short hair was blond and he had a few short pieces brushing the tops of his pale cheeks, threatening to get into blue eyes that were a shade darker than Rosette's.

Chrono knew the man not only from school, but because Mr. Remington and Ms. Magdalene were Rosette's and Joshua's adoptive parents.


	3. Maybe Not So Smart

A/N: Sort of a short chapter, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chrno/Chrono Crusade or its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri. There might be slight OOC depending on how you precieve the characters.

* * *

Chrono spent the rest of ninth period in the office but he didn't really mind since he couldn't really concentrate on anything anyway.

The principle, Kate Valentine, had asked him why he was in the office, scolding him before inquiring whether the lack of concentration was caused by a lack of sleep or ill health. After lying about it, saying he was tired, which wasn't totally untrue, he was sent to sit in the office for the rest of the period. Thankfully, it was the last period of the day and only a few minutes remained.

That's when it went down the drain.

Aion walked into the office just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, signifying that the school day was over. Chrono shot up off the bench and turned to run for it but was interrupted by the stern voice of the principle.

"Mr. Sindler please, come into my office, you too Mr. Rebre."

Chrono wheeled around to stare at the principle, Ms. Valentine. Her arms' were crossed in front of her chest, expression tense, clearly waiting for Chrono to walk into her office like Aion was doing.

Chrono mentally sighed but complied anyway, for the sake of world peace, Ms. Valentine angry was _not_ a pretty sight at all.

As he walked into the office after Aion, he let himself remember back to when he first met Aion.

* * *

His mother had just shooed him out of the house they had moved into earlier in the day, telling him to go play. It hadn't event taken him five minutes to be out the door and plunging into the woods near their house without a second thought.

Chrono continued running until his lungs were burning and his legs were starting to trip over nonexistent things.

Luckily for him, Chrono's body decided to give out besides a shallow clear blue river. It didn't take Chrono long to set himself up near it, his bare feet dipped into the water. His shoes and socks were discarded next to him. The river was sunken into the ground, allowing for a mini shelf above the water.

Chrono was staring at his reflection when it happened.

He had been looking at his reflection when he thought he heard a snap behind him. He passed it off to his imagination when the sound seemed to have slowly faded away.

He had been sitting cross legged near the edge when a shadow fell over him, blocking his reflection. Combined with a sudden throat clearing somewhere behind him, he startled so badly that he nearly fell in the river he was currently using to cool his feet off.

Once Chrono regained his sense of balance he turned and came face to face with a kid about his age.

He was a little taller than Chrono and even seemed to be more mature.

Chrono stood abruptly but the other youth didn't seemed surprised, if anything, he seemed amused.

"So you're the new kid."

With those simple words, a statement, not a question, the kid took his hands out of his pockets, placed both hands on Chrono's chest and pushed, sending him into the freezing October water.

* * *

While the first meeting had been bumpy, the kid's parents became good friends so they were stuck together and eventually became friends.

But than _it_ had happened and Chrono was forced to choose.

The result had caused Chrono and Aion to drift apart until a cold aloofness had replaced their once warm friendship.

Chrono came to attention just as he sat in one of the two chairs that were placed in front of the principal's desk. Aion took the one next to it without a word. The principal sat behind her desk, a frown tugging at her lips as she began to speak in a stern, no nonsense, voice.

"I have been getting complaints for the past two years about you two and your animosity. I've heard reports of damaged property and injuries to third parties, among other things. Recently I've gotten complaints of school property being damaged and if you don't get your acts together you'll be spending time together in a juvenile detention center."

Chrono jumped out of the chair at that while Aion feigned disinterest.

"Sit down Chrono, I'm not done yet."

Chorno frowned but sat down anyway.

"I've talked to you parents and they've agreed with me. You two will be going out of state."

Chrono's eyes widened to nearly impossible proportions while Aion leaned forward interestedly.

"We realize this is unorthodox but at this rate it doesn't matter. Your parents think that maybe some together time will be just what you need to sort out your differences. A private tutor will be assigned to you two so that you don't fall behind."


	4. Arriving

A/N: Sorry its so short but its more of a transitional chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews and thank you to whoever else is reading this, I really appreciate it and it means the world to me, thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chrno/Chrono Crusade or its characters.

* * *

Chrono glared moodily out the window. He couldn't believe his parents were doing this.

He had always known it was risky that his parents were friends with Aion's but he hadn't thought that their behavior towards each other would generate this much concern. Surely it shouldn't have meant they would go to such lengths to get their kids to be friends.

Both he and Aion were currently in a car heading to drop them both off.

They'd be going to a camp of sorts, a last resort most took before they turned you over to juvie.

Chrono was looking forward to it as much as a root canal. If he had known this was going to happen, he would have attempted to bury the hatchet with Aion but now it was too late.

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty after all."

Chrono turned to glare at Aion as he muttered that just loud enough for Chrono to hear but when he looked, Aion's eyes were still watching the scenery fly by.

Shaking his head in irritation, Chrono turned his thought inwardly.

He wasn't sure where the place was, just knew that it was fairly far away from where the lived. They had already been in the car for at least an hour and still had a ways to go according to his father who was driving them there, wherever it was.

Silence prevailed throughout the rest of ride to the place they were going. He hadn't caught the name but it soon became apparent as the passed through a arch way with a sign attached.

'Nevermore Ranch.'

Chrono stared incredulously around him and the only thing that greeted his vision for miles was wide expanses of plains.


End file.
